It's Just Criminal
by xoreoloser
Summary: Sakura is a criminal in a high security jail. Syaoran just so happens to be the new cellmate in their tiny cell. Will they slowly drive each other insane or will some other things happen? SS ET First fic. Constructive critism would be nice.


It's just criminal

Sakura is a criminal in a high security jail. Syaoran just so happens to be the new cellmate in their tiny cell. Will they slowly drive each other insane of fall in love?

Hey everyone it is I the lovely and slightly insane xbbyloser, your favorite loser! Enjoy my first story! Well the first story that took my brain to meltdown zone!

* * *

Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop…_ Stupid rain…_ Drippity drop droppity drop... _UGH I HATE THE RAIN!!!!! STOP IT GODDAMNIT! _The rain seemed to enjoy her anger and all the anxiety was building up in Sakura's body.

"AUGHHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!! YOU GODDAMN RAIN!!" Sakura screamed waving franticly at the rain trying to get it to go away with her oh so powerful will. "RAIN RAIN GO AWAY COME AGAIN ANOTHER DAY!! NOO IT'S NOT WORKING!!!! DAMN STORYTELLERS NOT TELLING THE TRUTH!!"

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't get so worked up… It's just rain." Tomoyo remarked from the jail cell next to Sakura's.

If you are smart you should have known by now that Sakura and Tomoyo are sadly in jail. Why you ask? I don't know ask them sheesh!!

"Hey Tomoyo how much longer in here?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm… About another year or so I've lost count after 2 weeks." Tomoyo replied scratching marks into the walls with a nearby fork out of boredom. Her soft hands as delicate as ever. She sighed in remorse for the months wasted in jail for a crime they didn't even want to commit. _And it was all for love… A love that never even came to be…_ Crystal tears silently rolled down her pale face. Her amethyst eyes had lost their sparkle when they were first put into this cold lonesome jail. She wiped away tears with the unfashionable orange jumpsuit's sleeve and smiled with small hints of great sadness. _I had to stay strong… I had to…_

"_Tomoyo doesn't look too good…Is she still thinking of that night!?" _Sakura thought with a worried expression on her face. Her emerald eyes too have lost there sparkle but they occasionally lit up with joy whenever her father and brother came to visit. But in the inside she was always screaming with pain of lost love. The memory of that fateful night in the rain scarred her every dream. _I just can't run away ne? _

She glanced at the cell. Tiny it was but it was cozy for Sakura although whenever it rained and the cracks in the ceiling let water leak through it was better than the things she saw in movies. She shivered with a slight draft of icy cold air through the open barred window. There was a bunk bed in the cell. The lower bed maybe a foot wider than the top bed so the room looked more filled than it was. There was a small sink in the corner and a toilet with a stall around it. A small stall mind you… And that is basically what the cell holds for Sakura's living quarters.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you think **he** is alright up there?" Tomoyo asked with a quivering voice. This particular question startled Sakura. Her nerves could never lash out at Tomoyo, not even with this subject.

"I know so Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled cheerfully her auburn hair waving around messily. She reached her hand over to Tomoyo's cell and wiped away the remaining tears. "This place can't get the best of us right!? We've been through worse!"

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo cried out holding Sakura's hand against her cheek now stained with more tiresome tears. "Thank you for always protecting me, comforting me, and staying with me through hard times!" Tomoyo's purple hair framed her face perfectly and the people around them couldn't keep from crying from the scene.

The old men sharing a large cell across Sakura's and Tomoyo's cell began crying uncontrollably.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE I SEEN SUCH A TOUCHING SEEN!" The one on the right named Umo yelled through blind tears.

"NEITHER HAVE I UMO!!" The one in the middle named Omo screamed through faucets of tears.

"BLESS THEIR HEARTS!!" The one on the left name Oro shouted through his tears and they all held each other sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wow such emotional people here aren't they?" Sakura remarked her sweat dropping. She kicked off the fluffy mattress onto the cold ground and put it against the wall that was connected to Tomoyo's cell, Tomoyo did the same. Sighing contently she looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "Tomoyo promise me that we'll always be this close."

The request surprisingly didn't startle Tomoyo. Much. "Hai forever and ever we'll always be this close!" Tomoyo smiled happily holding Sakura's limp hand.

Sakura grinned and fell asleep onto her mattress holding Tomoyo's hand from her cell.

"_Sakura I won't let what happened months ago to happen again! I promise!_" Tomoyo thought for in her mind she was entirely set on that promise.

* * *

Isn't it bad? Review please!!! And reviewers get yummy gum! Yummiful! xD 

And if there is any spelling mistakes or grammar please tell me in a review!

Now omega turbo blazing ultracoolio tornado fiend xbbyloser is logging out! Cya!


End file.
